


True Love's Kiss

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Mission 13, Practice Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: After nearly being caught red-handed by Yuri, Yor suggests that she and Loid practice kissing, this way it will be more natural and less awkward should they have to do it in front of other people.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I thought of at the end of the new chapter that came out today. I was really hoping for a kiss but we didn't get one like I expected so here's some fanfic to fix that! 
> 
> And I noticed that there's only like what, two other works for this on Ao3? That's nuts! There should be way more! So I figured I could at least add a third! I hope you like it!

The night after Yuri's visit, Yor Forger's brain was replaying the memory in order to store in her long term memory. However, in her sub-conscious she was reliving the memory not exactly as it happened, but with one of her worst fears added in. 

"Yuri! If you hit Loid I'll be so cross!" Yor shouted in her dream. 

Yuri had his arm pulled back and his hand in a fist, ready to punch her husband but he stopped when his sister requested him to. 

"Don't worry Yor! I won't hit him! Unless he says something wrong or hurts you or makes you cry." He sinisterly threatens to Loid. 

"Cut it out Yuri!" Yor says and pulls her brother away from him. 

"You're scaring my husband!" Yor says and looks at Loid who was giving her sad puppy eyes and clinging to her sweater. 

It was a look that said: Please protect me from your scary brother.

"But that's just it..." Yuri says and the mood in the room changes. "He's not really your husband!" 

Yor gasped. 

"W-what are you talking about? Why would you say that?" She asks. 

"Because it's obvious!" Yuri shouts at her. "You've both supposedly been married for a year, yet you still have the awkwardness of a couple that's just started dating! Heck you can't even kiss each other unless one of you is drunk, and even then your lips never meet!" 

"But that was because you-" 

"It shouldn't have mattered." Yuri continues. "The point is, I've figured you both out. Sister, your husband is a spy who's using you for a secret mission that would be traitorous to our government! I know because I've been working with the Secret Police! And I know the truth about you too sis. How could you kill people for money! You're not the sweet hardworking big sister I thought you were. You're a criminal!" 

Yor's eyes filled with tears. 

"Yuri..." She hiccuped then gasped when she heard a gunshot and found Loid laying motionless on the floor. 

"Loid! No!" She shouted and collapsed next to him. 

"He deserved it sister. He was a liar." Yuri says. 

She looks up at him and her chest tightens in fear when she sees him load another round into his gun, tears streaming down his face. 

"Tell me, are you one too?" 

Yor sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and clutching her chest while trying to catch her breath. 

It was a dream. She reminded herself. Just a dream. Tonight with Yuri went fine. He doesn't suspect a thing.

But still...dreams do have some truth in them. And this one made her realize something very important. 

So she got out of bed and walked down the hall towards Loid's room.

* * *

Loid had just put his magazine down, turned out the light and was about to go to bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. 

"Loid are you up?" Yor asks. 

Loid frowned. What would Yor be doing up at this late hour. He went to the door and opened it, seeing her standing there in her nightgown, looking a bit nervous and unsure.

"Yor what's wrong?" Loid asks her.

His voice was a bit hoarse, tired from staying up late working. But it was a husky sound that made Yor's face heat up and her heart start to pound even more as she pondered how to go about asking this question, or if she even should. 

"Uh..." She started. "Nothing, it's nothing I just uh...had a nightmare." She says sheepishly. "Sorry for bothering you with something so childish, I'll go back to sleep." 

She turned to walk away but then Loid gently grabbed her wrist. 

"It's not a bother Yor." Loid says. "Clearly whatever this nightmare about must have really upset you if it made you come find me. So what's wrong?" 

"I had a dream about tonight." Yor says. "Yuri came over, and everything was going fine until...the kiss." 

Yor blushed and so did Loid. 

"We didn't kiss in my dream. And that was the problem. We were taking too long, and Yuri figured us out. He yelled at us and said that it was clear that we weren't in love and that we were just using each other to hide from the government because you're secretly a spy and that I'm a hit-woman-"

"You're a hit-woman?" Loid asks in surprise, his eyes wide. 

Yor quickly realized her mistake and her heart seized in fear. 

"I-it was a dream Loid." Yor reminds him. "None of it was real. I mean I also dreamt that you were a spy." 

Loid laughed and showed no sign on his face of how much he was freaking out inside. _Yor must have quite a violent imagination like Anya_, he figured. 

"And then he said that he was working for the Secret Police and that he'd have us both executed! And that's when I knew it had to be a dream because there's no way my sweet little brother would put his talents towards something so corrupt." Yor says. 

_Wow, even the part about her brother working for the Secret Police was right. Weird how her dream was completely truthful for both myself and her brother's occupations. Maybe she really is a hit-woman? Nah. Couldn't be, I would have definitely picked up on it if she was._ Loid thought. 

"So I know it was all just some crazy dream and that my brother didn't actually find out about us last night but, it got me thinking, what if a situation like this comes up again where we have to prove our love to each other. I mean, we were lucky that Yuri was so drunk so he wouldn't catch on quick enough but what if we have to prove it to someone who's sober! We were so awkward tonight and took so long, I'm sure that we'd be figured out. So I came here to uh..." 

"Practice." Loid finishes for her. "You want to practice kissing each other so this way it comes more naturally when we have to do it in front of someone else and it'll be more believable that we're actually in love." 

"Yes! Exactly!" Yor exclaims.

"Wow, I knew you were a psychiatrist but who knew that we had an actual mind reader in the house." She giggles. 

Anya suddenly woke up on alert as she heard what her mother said. Then she read their minds and realized that they hadn't figured out her secret and that her mother was just joking and fell back into her pillows with a sigh of relief. 

"Okay, so...shall we?" Loid asks and looks at her with a soft gaze. 

Yor's mind was going haywire, she was so nervous to kiss him, but at the same time, she wanted to so badly! Little did she know that underneath her husband's stoic facade, he was thinking the same thing she was. 

"The sooner we do it, the sooner it'll be less awkward." Loid explains. 

Yor nodded with determination. 

"I agree. Let's do it." She says and gets close to him, placing her hands on his chest. 

They both gasped from the closeness. Yor had forgotten that right now Loid was only wearing a t-shirt, she could feel how warm his chest was underneath. And Loid was blushing from feeling the heat coming off of Yor's body from under her thin night-gown. 

He leaned down to kiss her. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times before closing her eyes. Loid wondered if she could feel his heart pounding in his chest under her hands. But then their lips touched and a whole new train of thought and wave of emotions simultaneously crashed together in his mind. He held her lips against his own properly, just like he was trained to do for missions where he had to kiss girls. Only this time, he felt something he had never felt on one of those missions or during training. He felt something incredible and electric. It was like thousands of grenade explosions were going off in his head and he felt like he wanted to pull Yor closer so he did.

Yor was just as blissfully surprise. This kiss was giving her a rush, the kind she only ever felt while on her missions. The fact that she could feel such happiness and ecstasy from merely pressing her lips to another man's-no, to Loid's lips, it made her heart flutter and her mind short-circuit from the electricity of their kiss. And then Loid pulled her closer and both of them parted their lips briefly to take a breath. 

They looked into each other's eyes, silently confirming that they wanted to continue before hungrily capturing each other's lips and moaning into each other's mouths in bliss. Both of them were surprised at how naturally this came to both of them.

For once in his life, Loid felt like he wasn't faking something. He wasn't kissing Yor because he had too to keep up their appearance as a married couple. He was kissing her because he wanted to. He _wanted_ to kiss Yor. And the fact that she was pressing her warm body against his while running her hand through his hair, and he was holding the back of her head to keep her steady made it hard for him to filter through all of the possibilities of why he could be acting this way. 

Yor didn't know what had come over her. It was like a warm feeling had washed over her, and it wasn't just from Loid's body. Could this be what love felt like? She had heard the other girls at work talk about it plenty of times. Was this what it felt like? To have a man hold you in his arms and press his soft yet firm lips against yours while letting yourself relax and be happy in the arms of another person who made you feel safe, and happy. If this was it, then she finally understood why all of the girls at work were always talking about it. 

Yor moved the hand that was in Loid's hair down to his shoulder, then moved the one on his chest down to his waist. 

Loid's hand slid along the curve of her spine, and was slowly moving down to the small of her back. They parted for air again and looked into each other's eyes. Both of their pupils had dilated considerably, and both of their eyes were glazed with some emotion akin to what caused that dilation. Keeping their eyes locked on each other's, making sure that they each had permission from each other to continue to let their hands roam, Yor carefully began to slide her hand under his shirt, and Loid's hand began to slide below the small of her back as they both leaned in to kiss each other again when suddenly both of their trained ears picked up the sound of a small thud of something soft hitting the floor. 

Both of their heads whipped towards the direction of the sound and they froze in fear when they saw little Ania standing there in her nightgown and cap, her lion stuffed animal on the floor where she dropped it, and her eyes were wide and her jaw open as she stared at her parents holding each other as they broke from their kiss. Both parties stared at each other, wondering who should speak first. Loid cleared his throat and Yor quickly took a step back from Loid and smiled innocently at the little girl. 

"Ania dear, what are you doing up so late?" Loid asks sweetly. 

"I uh...woke up when I heard you guys were awake." She says and gulps while looking back and forth between them, still frazzled by what she saw, and the thoughts that were going through their heads as it was happening...

"So I was wondering if you could read me another bedtime story." Ania says. 

"Oh no! I knew I was being too loud!" Yor exclaims and smacks her forehead then shaking her head. 

Loid couldn't help but give a small smile. He didn't want her to feel like she was being an inadequate mother and wife, but he had to admit when she got all flustered from a little mistake, she looked rather cute. 

"Let's go to bed now Ania, I'll read you a story. Your father's been up all night and he needs his rest." Yor says and goes over to Ania and shoos her off towards her room. 

"Hey ma, what do birds and bees have to do with you two kissing?" Ania asks and Yor lets out a little shriek and Loid blushes. 

_Whoa! Where did that come from! And what a coincidence too since I was just thinking about how worried I would be if I had to explain the birds and the bees to such a young child! Is she too young to know? She probably is right? I should really wait until she's older I think._ Yor thinks.

"Oh never mind. Tell me when I'm older." Ania says and skips off to bed while Yor and Loid let out sighs of relief. 

Loid was about to go back into his room when-

"Loid." Yor says and he stops and turns back to look at her. 

"I'm uh...glad we practiced." Yor says with a bright pink blush on her cheeks. "I feel a lot more confident now that we can be convincing since we got that awkward first kiss out of the way."

"To be completely honest, it didn't even feel that awkward." Loid says and Yor's heart skipped a beat. 

"Once our lips touched, it just felt natural, and we both connected so easily. It felt like what a kiss should be." Loid says. 

"Was it the same as how it felt when you used to kiss your wife?" Yor asks before gasping and covering her mouth. 

"Oh no! How insensitive of me I shouldn't have asked something so personal-" 

"Yor..." Loid cuts her off. "You're the only woman I've kissed that's ever made me feel like that." 

Her heart soared and Loid felt his throat tighten. Why was he being so honest all of a sudden? How was she able to let his guard down with just a mere kiss. But then again, that was no mere kiss, that was...it was- 

"Well, I guess that's to be expected. Everyone's different, so every person you kiss would make you feel a different way right?" Yor asks. 

"Yes! Exactly. That's something I actually studied when I was in college working on my psychology degree." Loid says, happy that Yor found a logical solution that he could use as a cover for his true feelings. 

"Wow! What are the odds of that." Yor giggles. 

"Ma!" Ania calls from her bedroom. 

"Coming Ania!" Yor calls back and starts to go down the hall.

"Goodnight Loid." She says, looking over her shoulder at him. 

"Goodnight Yor-" 

Loid smiled then gasped when he felt her lips press against his cheek. She moved so fast he didn't even have time to process her proximity before he felt her lips on his skin. She pulled back and then smiled at him before dashing down the hall and disappear into Ania's room. He closed the door to his bedroom and placed his hand over his chest. What was this feeling? His heart was pounding, his breaths were heavy. Had Yor frightened him? No, she wasn't threatening to him in the slightest, and there was no way she could ever do anything that could scare a trained spy like him. But if this wasn't fear then was it...He gulped and felt real fear wash over him as he realized that the feeling he let himself indulge in tonight could be...love. 

He shook his head and climbed into bed. Turned out the light and tried to get to sleep. A good night's rest will get his mind off of this feeling and he'd forget all about it in the morning. But instead, he ended up listening to Yor and Ania's voices down the hall as they laughed while Yor read her a story and his chest felt tight. This was dangerous. He was a spy, he gave up the desire to have anything like this years ago. But now that he had gotten a taste for what that life was like, and what he could have...Yor's lips against his, Anya curled up against him as they napped on the couch, reading bedtime stories together and enjoying the life that they had both worked so hard for other people to be able to achieve...was it so crazy to dream of something like that for himself? For real? 

He forced his eyes shut and put his second pillow over his head. No. He was a spy. He could never have this life. It was fake. All of it built on lies...But that kiss with Yor...was the realest thing he had felt in years. And somewhere in the deepest part of his guarded heart, he hoped that she felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you liked it and give me feedback on this! If want me to write more stories for Spy x Family, then please tell me how much you enjoyed this one!


End file.
